liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprout (509)
Sprout, A.K.A. Experiment 509, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to instantly grow into an uncontrollable killer forest of vicious duplicates. His one true place is atop the pineapple water tower. Bio Experiment 509 was the 509th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to instantly spawn into an uncontrollable killer forest of destructive replicas of himself. 509 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 509's pod eventually made its way into a post office, where Lilo found it on the floor while she was mailing a letter to her pen pal Henry. She then took the pod home to Jumba. After describing 509's powers to Lilo, Jumba, unwilling to risk activating 509 due to the destruction the latter would cause, locked the pod away. However, Lilo and Stitch disobediently stole 509's pod from Jumba's desk drawer the following night. Lilo then activated the experiment, named him Sprout, transplanted him, and fed him super-fertilizer. The next day, Lilo took a rapidly growing Sprout to an outdoor orchid competition. When Mertle approached Sprout and noticed he was not an orchid, Sprout lashed out at her, causing Mertle to accidentally break his pot open. Sprout then rooted into the ground and grew into a massive forest of killer plants, which took over the Kokaua Town fair, causing widespread panic. Eventually, Stitch managed to lasso the original Sprout, uproot him, and drag him into a pineapple-shaped water tower, trapping the latter and causing the forest to die off without the original Sprout. Lilo was unsure if this was truly Sprout's one true place, but it was the best she and Stitch could do on such short notice. Sprout was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Sprout, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sprout participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Sprout joins them for the song by playing the drums. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Sprout has made one appearance in the Stitch! anime and was mentioned in another. Though he did not officially appear in the second episode, his son did. It is revealed that Sprout can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Personality Sprout is wild and tends to be aggressive, often trying to bite people when he was still confined in a flower pot. After he rooted into the ground and grew to enormous proportions, he became very dangerous, spreading his vines like weeds to attack victims. However, he apparently calmed down after being uprooted and contained. He also seems to like Lilo. Biology Appearance Sprout is a plant-like experiment with a thick green stem, leaf-like body, eight tentacle-like vines, a purple head shaped like a Venus flytrap, a large mouth with a lizard-like face, little sharp teeth, dark blue pupil-less eyes, three leaves surrounding his head like a frill (one leaf is under his chin while the others are behind his head), and a single antenna on his head. Special Abilities Sprout can grow much faster than ordinary vegetation. He can also root into the ground and sprout a destructive forest of vicious duplicates. He has burrowing capabilities, and sends out tendrils that grow new heads and act like weeds, but with replicas of Sprout's head. Looks like harmless plant one moment, but suddenly rises up like savage beast and attacks (as stated by Jumba in "Sprout"). He can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Sprout has shown to be skilled in playing the drums. Weaknesses If the original Sprout's roots are separated from the forest and contained, the rest of the forest will die off. Sprout is also vulnerable to plant-trimming or weed-cutting machines, such as a tractor or lawn mower. Trivia *Sprout is an obvious parody of Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. *Sprout's pod color is blue. *Sprout is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 509. Primary function: Sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction". *In the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, Sprout did not spawn into an uncontrollable forest of destruction like he did in his episode. *Sprout bears a resemblance to the Piranha Plants from the Super Mario Bros. games and Bloomsday from the Wii game Wario Land: Shake It!. *In the English dub of Stitch!, Sprout has a son named Sproutling (a.k.a. Experiment 509-A). Gallery 509 sprout by bricerific43-d5a59i9.jpg 509 Sprout by experiments.jpg sprout_rocks_by_experiments.jpg 509_Sprout_by_OxAmy.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-39-36.jpg|Sprout's experiment pod screenCapture 02.06.13 9-43-40.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-43-43.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-07.jpg|Lilo feeding Sprout super-fertilizer screenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-12.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-45-17.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-46-00.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-46-08.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-47-12.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-48-48.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-48-55.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-50-43.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-51-37.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-53-30.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-53-57.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-54-04.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-54-59.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-56-39.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-58-02.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 9-59-01.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-01-53.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-03-02.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-04-31.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-07-53.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-10-29.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-12-46.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-13-50.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-14-38.jpg|Sprout roars screenCapture 02.06.13 10-15-53.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-17-21.jpg|Sprout attacking Mertle screenCapture 02.06.13 10-19-44.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-20-23.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-25-31.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-26-36.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-27-20.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-33-37.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 10-35-50.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-28-21.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-31-13.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-32-38.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-33-09.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-33-55.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-34-36.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-37-17.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-38-58.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-03.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-44-12.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-45-51.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-47-16.jpg|Lilo tied by Sproutlings screenCapture 02.06.13 22-49-29.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-50-01.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-51-25.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-54-32.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-54-52.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-55-03.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-55-49.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-57-57.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-58-23.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 22-59-53.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-01-00.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-01-54.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-02-33.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-05-44.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-07-48.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-08-33.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-09-47.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-11-35.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-12-31.jpg|Sprout gets roped screenCapture 02.06.13 23-12-34.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-14-40.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-18-10.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-19-16.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-20-13.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-21-27.jpg|Sproutlings dying screenCapture 02.06.13 23-22-33.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-23-23.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-23-51.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-25-13.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-26-26.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-27-23.jpg screenCapture 02.06.13 23-28-23.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h09m49s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h34m24s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m39s229.png|Sprout captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h59m41s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h50m58s61.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m52s215.png|Sprout playing the drums screenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png screenCapture 02.06.13 9-42-26.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m30s98.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-14-17.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-02-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-10.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-22.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-03-36.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-04-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 2-04-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-09-38.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-12-13.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-12-38.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-14-23.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-14-53.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-18-15.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-19-33.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-20-54.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-21-32.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-21-46.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-22-07.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-23-09.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-23-30.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-05.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-25-50.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-19.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-42.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-26-56.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-27-27.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-27-48.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-30-29.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-31-01.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-31-13.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-32-40.jpg screenCapture 08.04.13 21-33-07.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-53-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-54-37.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-55-10.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-12.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-28.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-56-51.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-57-18.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-57-32.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-59-19.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 10-59-47.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-00-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-00-42.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-08.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-24.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-01-57.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-02-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-15-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-16-08.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-16-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-17-02.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-17-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-18-04.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-18-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-19-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-09.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-20-44.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-21-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-21-49.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-22-13.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-27-34.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-22.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-36.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-28-50.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-30-46.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-31-26.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-31-53.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-32-10.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-33-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-34-23.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-35-24.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-04.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-35.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-36-58.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-37-16.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-40-43.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-41-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-41-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-42-05.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-42-29.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-43-05.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-43-52.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-44-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-44-43.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-45-09.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-46-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-47-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-47-31.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-14.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-33.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-48-52.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-49-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-49-31.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-50-21.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-50-39.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-52-57.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-53-38.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-02.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-28.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-54-50.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-55-17.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-55-45.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-56-25.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-56-45.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-57-27.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-57-48.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-58-11.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 11-58-32.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-04-56.jpg panes73.jpg Sproutscreen.png EX509.jpg|Irregular color Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males